Mirical's Happen
by LeAnnBarringer
Summary: Scott and Shelby have been married for 5 years. they've been trying to have a child ever since. Shelby ends up pregnant with what? Scott having an affair with who?
1. We Can't!

Setting: Oakdale Memorial Hospital. Outpatient Place. Shelby's room.

Scott sat right beside Shelby bedside holding her hand.

Shelby slowly opened her eyes.

"Where am I?" asked Shelby.

"Were at Oakdale Memorial Hospital." said Scott.

"Did we do it? Are we having a baby?" asked Shelby.

Scott scooted closer to Shelby, and he placed his elbows on the bed.

"Shelby, I looked and Justin looked and we can't have babies." said Scott.

"I can't have a baby, why? I don't have anything wrong with me." said Shelby.

"Shel, you don't have a cervix, but we could get a surrogate mother." said Scott.

"But, I want to have the baby, I wanna wear the maternity clothes, and I wanna have the back pains and swollen feet." said Shelby.

Scott kissed Shelby's hand.

"And I want to be their with you every second of that, but we can still be parents." said Scott.

Tears started to run down Shelby's face.

"I gave up smoking for this. What a blow." said Shelby.

"Hey, were not gonna go back to our old habits. We tried our best." said Scott.

"If we get a surrogate mother, will it still be our kid?" asked Shelby.

"Yeah, what they do is they insert my sperm and your egg into another women that we will know. And she will carry the baby for nine months." said Scott.

"I want that person to be me." said Shelby.

"I know, there is know other person who I'd want, ever to carry my baby." said Scott.

Shelby put her hand on the side of Scott's face.

"What if you just misplaced it?" asked Shelby.

"What, your cervix?" asked Scott.

"Yeah." said Shelby.

Scott scoffed.

"Shel, you can't misplace your cervix, but it could be so small that we could have missed it." said Scott.

"So there is a chance" asked Shelby.

"Yes, there is a chance Shel." said Scott.

"Will you be glad if I get pregnant?" asked Shelby.

"Shel, we've waited so long to have a baby. Of course I'll be glad." said Scott.


	2. Hawiaii

**Setting: 8 months later. Scott and Shelby's house.**

**Scott is on the phone talking to Justin. **

**For some reason, Shelby has gained a lot of weight. When I say a lot, I mean a lot.**

"**Scott, how would you and Shelby like to go on a vacation?" asked Justin.**

"**I don't know Justin. Shelby's gained so much weight." said Scott.**

"**What, does it depress you?" asked Justin.**

"**No. But she's always moody and everything." said Scott.**

"**Just ask her how would she like to go to Hawaii?" asked Justin.**

**Scott set the phone down on his stomach.**

"**Shel, how would you like to go to Hawaii?" asked Scott.**

"**When?" asked Shelby.**

**Scott put the phone back to his ear.**

"**When?" asked Scott.**

"**Tomorrow." said Justin.**

**Scott sat the phone back down again.**

"**We can pack our bag's tonight, and we'll leave tomorrow." said Scott.**

"**Is Britney and Justin going?" asked Shelby.**

**Scott sat the phone back down on the hook and put it on speaker.**

"**Are you guys going?" asked Justin.**

"**Yes, do you think you'd go without us?" asked Justin.**

"**I'm in." said Shelby.**

"**Well, I'll let you guys get packed. See you tomorrow." said Justin.**

**They both hung up the phone.**

**Setting: Airplane.**

"**Scott." said Shelby.**

"**Yeah." said Scott.**

"**It feels like I'm carrying something inside of me." said Shelby.**

**Scott put his hand on Shelby's stomach then faster then a bolt of lightning jerked it back off.**

"**What?" asked Shelby.**

"**I think your pregnant." said Scott.**

"**How?" asked Shelby.**

"**I don't know, but we'll have to have Justin check you out when we get off the plane." said Scott.**

**Setting: Scott and Shelby's motel room.**

**Justin has an ultrasound machine.**

**Scott's beside of Shelby, holding her hand.**

"**Well, you guys, I don't know how, but congratulations. Your having twins." said Justin.**

"**Do you know the sexes?" asked Shelby.**

"**Their both girls, but one looks smaller then the other." said Justin.**

"**Their called fraternal. Dimwit." said Britney while slapping Justin on the back of the head.**

**Justin rubbed the back of his head.**

**Scott moved the ultrasound machine aside and lay down beside of Shelby.**

"**We'll leave you two alone." said Britney, while she dragged Justin out of the room.**

"**Twins. We did it Scott." said Shelby.**

"**I know. I wonder what Sophie and Peter's gonna think." said Scott.**

"**How much longer do we like before they come?" asked Shelby.**

"**A month. And yes we'll be ready. We have all the stuff we need at the house." said Scott.**

**Shelby gently kissed Scott on the lips.**

"**What are the others gonna think?" asked Shelby.**

"**I don't know, but they'll probably be surprised, since we told them we couldn't have kids." said Scott.**

"**How could I have not noticed." said Shelby thinking out loud.**

"**Noticed what?" asked Scott.**

"**The babies. Wouldn't I have felt them move or something? Wouldn't I be having pregnancy symptoms." said Shelby.**

"**Shel, just don't worry about it. Just enjoy the thought that were going to be parents." said Scott.**

"**You need to go tell Justin that were going." said Shelby.**

"**Why?" asked Scott.**

"**I don't want to have these babies over here. I want to have them at home." said Shelby.**

"**Ok fine." said Scott.**

**Scott went to Justin and Britney's room.**

**He knocked on the door.**

"**Come in!" said Justin.**

**Scott went into the room.**

"**Finally, the enjoyment's over." said Justin sarcastically.**

"**What do you need?" asked Britney.**

"**Me and Shelby are leaving to go back home. She wants to have the babies there." said Scott.**

"**She can have them here." said Britney.**

"**How long were you guys planning on staying?" asked Scott.**

"**A month." said Britney.**

**Scott sat down beside of Britney.**

"**I'll try to convince her to stay." said Scott.**

**Britney kissed Scott on the lips, but Justin wasn't looking.**

**While Britney kissed Scott, Shelby had opened Britney and Justin's door. And watched one of her best friends kiss her husband.**

**Scott backed away from Britney.**

"**Shel, its not what you think." said Scott.**

**Shelby went back to her and Scott's room. Scott followed.**

"**Shelby, I didn't kiss her. She kissed me." said Scott.**

"**3 minutes. 3 minutes Scott." said Shelby.**

"**Well, you was standing there, why didn't you say something?" asked Scott.**

"**I didn't want to interrupt your affair." said Shelby.**

"**Shel, were not together." said Scott trying to keep a straight face.**

"**You can't even keep a straight face. Tell me the truth, are you and Britney having an affair." said Shelby sternly.**

"**Yes, ok. We are having an affair." said Scott.**

**Tears started to run down Shelby's face.**

"**Does Justin know?" asked Shelby.**

"**Yes." said Scott.**

"**Was he mad?" asked Shelby.**

"**At first, yes. But them he thought maybe he could be with you." said Scott.**

"**To even it out. I'm so happy for you and Britney. I hope your very happy together, and you have a great life with each other." said Shelby.**

**Shelby laid down on the bed.**

**Scott lay down beside of her.**

**Shelby started to cry again.**

"**Don't even say a word to me." said Shelby.**

"**Shel, don't cry, your gonna be stressed out." said Scott.**

"**After all these years of trying to have a baby, we finally get what we want, then I find out your having an affair." said Shelby.**

"**Yeah I know it was stupid to do that. Even while your pregnant, but me and Britney have known each other longer than I've known you." said Scott.**

**Shelby started to cry even harder.**

**She put a pillow over her face.**

**Justin came into the room.**

"**Scott, go in there with Britney, I'll take care of Shelby. It's more than you can do." said Scott.**

**Scott got as far as the doorway and turned around.**

"**Shel." said Scott.**

**Shelby lifted the pillow off of her face.**

"**What?" asked Shelby through tears.**

"**I still love you, even after what happened." said Scott.**

"**I love you, and I always will." said Shelby.**

**Scott sat back down on the bed beside of Shelby.**

**Scott started to cry.**

"**I love you so much. I'll never love Britney. I promise. You're my soulmate." said Scott.**

"**I should have already kicked you out of the house, but I'm giving you another chance." said Shelby.**

**Scott wrapped his arms around Shelby and kissed her on the forehead.**

**Britney walked into the room also.**

"**I thought we were getting married." said Britney.**

**Britney showed the 14karot diamond ring to Shelby.**

**Scott took hold of Britney's hand, and took the ring off of her finger.**

"**Nope, what was I thinking, I'm getting married to someone else. Someone who I love and who loves me." said Scott.**

"**You can't do this to me, I'm pregnant with your kid." said Britney.**

**The whole room fell silent.**

**Scott put the ring on Shelby's finger.**

"**I'll be fighting for custody, unless you'll let me see him." said Scott.**

"**Oh you'll get to see him alright. This is gonna be you two's third baby." said Britney.**


End file.
